<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother Dear by Foolish_Haze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121634">Brother Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolish_Haze/pseuds/Foolish_Haze'>Foolish_Haze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helix Waltz (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolish_Haze/pseuds/Foolish_Haze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nile thought he should’ve died that night. Trying to re-organize his past life’s memories, fuzzily, he could remember some. He remembers a girl, the main character of this mobile game were dressing up, and gathering intel were the primary objectives. A girl named Magda Ellenstein. </p><p>He stares at his sleeping sister, noticing how she looks very much like a younger version of Magda… and that Magda didn’t have a brother at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A terrible night… flames were eating up the slums, a boy was struck by a heavy falling plank, causing memories of his past life to flash before his eyes. Trying to make sense of his odd string of thoughts; how he feels that his own existence was wrong, that he shouldn’t exist, and how he was mature. This life’s family joked, calling him an old soul or a hermit.</p><p>Ah, this current life’s family. A loving family. They were impoverished, living in the slums, barely even getting by the day today. There was one thing they had plenty of, however: Love. His father worked hard to put food in the table, while his mother could only help by patching up their clothing, as it was far too costly to buy new sets of clothes. Then there was his sweet sister, the two of them looked exactly alike; both of them having inherited their mother’s beautiful appearance. They sometimes even joked around that the only thing they inherited from their father was his eyes, and nothing else.</p><p>The boy let out a humorless laugh, finding it funny how he would die by fire again, lying on the ground with flames surrounding him. He didn’t bother to get up, he wasn’t enthusiastic about trying to survive, as his past life, a foggy memory to him at the moment. He knows well that his parents would die in this fire, while his sister would probably find a better life as a noblewoman, someday.</p><p>To his surprise, his mother found him. She was a mess when he saw her. Some parts of her hair and skin were burnt, while her face covered in ash. Without a second thought, adrenaline rushing through her veins to give her strength, she moved the heavy plank away and pulled him up, trying to drag her son out from the flaming building that was about to fall apart…</p><p>…but it was futile, the building came crashing down on them right as they had reached the exit.</p><p>“…M-mom?”</p><p>“.. Nile… I… love you… and your sister… she… is still out there…Please… go and… find her…”</p><p>“Mom...”</p><p>“.. go, now!” His mother pushed him closer to the exit as she let out her last words. “ …and…live…”</p><p>With a heavy heart, Nile limped to the exit of the burning building. Tears flowed out from his eyes as he struggled not to look back, hearing a crashing sound as he got out, falling to his knees shortly after, exhausted both emotionally and physically, passing out before he could hear his sister calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>..~</p><p>It was the crack of dawn when Nile woke up in the street of the slum along with the other survivors from the fire. His eyes were on the orange sky, and beside him was his sleeping sister; snuggling close to him. On his other side was an old lady who was tending a small campfire fire to keep them warm, as well as a pot of soup boiling above it. The old lady noticed that he was awake, and gave a kind smile, pulling out another blanket and handing it to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, it gets cold in the morning, child.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Thank you.” Nile replies as he takes the blanket, using it to mostly cover his sister, when the old lady handed him a bowl of soup.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, thank you again…”</p><p> </p><p>“If ye need another, child, don’t be afraid ‘ta ask… in times like these, we all have ‘ta help each other…” The old lady said as she poured some soup in her own bowl. “Little missy there cried herself to sleep. Didn’t even let ya go when ye got dragged here.” the old lady took a sip from her bowl like it wasn’t hot at all. Nile envied her a bit, drinking hot soup like it was nothing. He had to blow the soup before drinking it down.</p><p>Nile looks at his sister. Her small hands were gripping his arm as if she was trying to stop him from running away. Her little cherub-like face was covered with ash and dirt like his and the other survivors of the fire. It was a terrible night. They lost their parents, their house, their living, and all they held dear… All they had now was each other.</p><p> </p><p>Nile thought he should’ve died that night. Trying to re-organize his past life’s memories, fuzzily, he could remember some. He remembers a girl, the main character of this mobile game were dressing up and gathering intel were the primary objectives. A girl named Magda Ellenstein.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at his sleeping sister, noticing how she looks very much like a younger version of Magda… and that Magda didn’t have a brother at all.</p><p> </p><p>“…Helix… Waltz…” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Did’ja say something, child?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes. Can I have another bowl, please?” he asked, and happily, the old lady happy poured him another.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, this is my first fic in here. may update chapters very slow. <br/>this is mostly self indulgent and I'm not sure what I'm doing. (do I have to do a disclaimer or something?)<br/>But hope people like this as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>